Tono-Sama
by Shadow390
Summary: While helping set up a party for the Go-Ongers and Goseigers, Mako decides she needs to give Takeru the respect a lord deserves. Takes place after Goseiger vs Shinkenger. One-shot. Mainly Takeru/Mako, major Sosuke/Miu, some Chiaki/Kotoha, tiny hint of Genta/Kaoru and Alata/Eri. Rated for slight implications.


**I haven't written in a while...I don't have a reason, so let's move on. This is set right after "Tensou Sentai Goseiger VS Shinkenger: Epic On Ginmaku", so the Goseigers are in here. The Go-Ongers are too because they are my third favorite sentai team, the Shinkengers being my second favorite of course. My absolute favorite sentai is Gekiranger, but I don't trust in my ability to write a certain tiger boy with the Goseigers. First Sentai story, so sorry if the characters are a bit, or a lot OOC.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thinking**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer: Everything Super Sentai belongs to a few select companies in Japan, and therefore does not belong to me.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The samurai were all walking to the Shiba mansion after their encounter with the Goseigers.

"Those angels weren't too bad, eh Take-chan?" Genta said. Takeru smiled in response.

They continued walking for a while before Takeru stopped. Mako turned around and noticed this.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" Everyone else turned around as well.

"Listen everyone, I'm sorry." They all seemed confused.

"For what?" Chiaki asked.

"For everything that happened this past week, you guys had to come back and be samurai again, and I pointed my blade at you." It was silent for a moment before Genta started laughing. Soon, everyone else started laughing as well.

"Take-chan, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that everyone was glad to come back." Everyone nodded in agreement. Ryuunosuke spoke next.

"Tono, as much as I missed Kabuki as a samurai, I would rather fight by your side as one of your retainers." All the Shinkengers echoed this sentiment.

"And you couldn't help it when you fought us, It's our fault for letting you get taken by the enemy." Chiaki added. Takeru, however, was still doubtful.

"But, I almost killed all of you, and the Goseigers as well."

"Tono-sama, it's not your fault that you're strong, it's just a part of who you are." Kotoha added innocently. Takeru smiled at this.

"You guys...thank you" He walked up to Kotoha and patted her head. Mako noticed this and took it as a sign of that kind of affection.

_"Takeru likes Kotoha? But he can't." _With this, the logical side of her mind began battling her lovesick side.

_"And why not? Kotoha is a very lovely young woman."_

_"Because he's...well, Takeru is supposed to be with me, and besides, Kotoha is supposed to be with Chiaki."_

While this battle was going on in Mako's mind, Jii spoke.

"Well, let's get back to the Shiba mansion." Everyone started walking. Chiaki noticed Mako standing still.

"Nee-san, let's go." This brought her out of her trance and nodded before walking alongside everyone else.

When they got to the Shiba mansion, Kaoru was there. Takeru bowed.

"Mother, I apologize for troubling you." Kaoru smiled.

"It's okay, It wasn't your fault." Kaoru then turned to the whole group.

"Now everyone, after everything that happened this past week, as well as being together again, I think we should celebrate." The Shinkengers all broke out into grins, except Takeru of course, and Genta cried out in joy.

"PARTY!" The Shinkengers, Jii, the Kuroko, Kaoru, and even Tanba, started preparing for the party. Takeru brought Ryuunosuke and Chiaki with him to invite the Goseigers to the celebration since they played a large part in defeating Buredoran, while Kotoha went with Genta and Daigoyou to invite the Go-Ongers just because they haven't seen them in a while. Mako stayed behind in her old room, taking everything in and sat down to think.

_"Why would Takeru like Kotoha and not me?" _Mako quickly went over every moment between her lord and the girl she treated like a younger sister.

_"Maybe it's because she treats him with respect, he is our lord after all, and I treat him with disrespect, I just call him Takeru. Well no more, I am going to give him the respect he deserves. They haven't gotten together yet, so I still have a chance. "_

With this thought in mind, she started helping the Kuroko set up for the big party.

* * *

**With Takeru-tachi**

Takeru, Ryuunosuke and Chiaki were standing outside the Amachi institute and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the face of Alata.

"Takeru, what are you doing here?" Alata asked. It was Chiaki who answered.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to come to the Shiba mansion for a party." The other Gosei angels gathered at the door.

"Party?" The angels asked collectively. Takeru nodded.

"Yes, mother decided that we should have a party to celebrate the defeat of Buredoran, as well as the return of my retainers." The faces of the Goseigers lit up.

"We're coming!" Hyde said.

"Can I come too?" Nozomu asked.

"Sorry, but you have school tommorrow, so you can't stay up late." Agri replied. Nozomu looked dejected but nodded anyways. Ryuunosuke spoke up.

"Hime will be there as well as Tanba and the Kuroko-san of course. The Go-Ongers will also be invited." The Goseigers faces lit up even more. Eri was the next one to speak.

"The Go-Ongers? Alright, we will definitely be there!" And with that, the group was on their merry way to the Shiba mansion.

* * *

**With Genta-tachi**

Genta, Kotoha, and Daigoyou went to the Twin Ring Motegi, where they knew the Go-Ongers would probably be. They looked around for the Go-Ongers and went to go sit with them once they found them. Once they were close enough, they noticed that Renn wasn't there and Miu looked withdrawn. When Saki spotted them, she immediately went to greet them, and the others followed soon after. Genta decided to address their concerns.

"Where is Renn, and why does Miu look so worried?"

"Renn is Sosuke's mechanic, and Miu is just worried about Sosuke." It was Hiroto who answered the question.

"Even though it's just a race and he's survived worse." Saki added to that.

"And a go-kart race at that, ever since we came back from helping you guys, she started overreacting to everything when it came to Sosuke and we don't know why. Plus, she's been kind of cold towards Saki since then." Hanto continued adding to the topic.

"So, what are you guys doing here? I'm pretty sure you aren't here to watch Sosuke in a go-kart race." Gunpei asked.

"Boss here was just wondering if you guys wanted to come to a party Tono's hosting, some people that call themselves the Goseigers will be there too." Daigoyou replied.

"The Goseigers?" Was the collective reply from the Go-Ongers.

"Yeah, apparently, they're gosei angels or something. We worked with them, they aren't too bad." Kotoha then spoke up.

"So, are you guys coming?" The reply was a collective nod and yes. It was only then that Miu noticed they were there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here, and where is the rest of your team?" Everyone present sighed, and they began to explain to her what was explained to the others.

**After The Race**

When the race was over, with Sosuke coming in first of course, Sosuke and Renn made there way towards the rest of them. They expected the rest of the Go-Ongers, but they were surprised at the appearance of the Shinkengers. Before they could say anything however, Miu walked up to Sosuke and hugged him, to the rest of the group's surprise.

"I'm glad you're alright, Sosuke."

"It was just a go-kart race Miu, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry so much. Why are you worrying so much anyways? You've been acting pretty weird lately."

"It's nothing." Sosuke sighed, shrugged, then turned to Genta, Kotoha, and Daigoyou.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here, come to watch me race?" Sosuke said with his usual confidence and exuberance. Genta sighed.

"I would love to say yes, but to be completely honest, I don't find go-kart races very exciting." Sosuke pouted.

"Hey, I'm working my way back up. I'll get there at mach speed!"

"Well, anyways, we just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come with us to a party that Take-chan is hosting. The rest of your team is coming, and a group of inexperienced but determined fighters calling themselves Goseigers are going to be there too."

"Well, it would be nice to see everyone again, and we have nothing better to do, plus, these Goseigers sound interesting, so why not?" Renn replied. Sosuke spoke up next.

"Alright, let's go at mach speed!" With that, the group of heroes departed for the Shiba mansion.

* * *

**With Mako-tachi**

Mako was just adding the finishing touches to the party with the Kuroko when she heard the group coming back. The Kuroko signaled to her that they would finish, so she went towards the door and when she opened it, she saw the rest of the Shinkengers, the Goseigers minus GoseiKnight and Datas if you count him, and the Go-Ongers without their partners. Looking in Takeru's direction, she bowed and addressed him.

"Welcome back Tono-sama." The brows of everyone present raised. Chiaki turned to Kotoha and whispered to her.

"Since when did Nee-san call him that?"

"I don't know, she wasn't doing it before we left." They turned back towards everyone else to see them just as worried, Takeru especially so. Kotoha decided to voice these concerns.

"Mako-chan, is something the matter?" Mako glared at her and they were all taken aback, especially Kotoha. Chiaki comforted Kotoha while Mako then turned to Takeru.

"Come Tono-sama, we have prepared a meal for you and your guests." She walked back in. After that, everyone was silent for a moment, taking in everything that just happened. It was Sosuke who broke the silence.

"Was she always like that?" Everyone else was too stunned by Mako's behaviour to reply and just walked inside, except for Miu, who was nodding to herself.

_"I understand what she's going through, poor girl." _Thinking this, she didn't notice everyone else walk inside, or Sosuke calling for everyone to wait up and run after them. When she did notice, everyone was already inside, so she ran inside as well.

Once everybody was seated outside in the training area, where Kaoru had ordered all the Kuroko to set up a huge table, Kaoru announced the start of the party and everyone began eating. Throughout the entire meal, everyone, even Kaoru, was surprised by the way Mako was acting. She was constantly treating Takeru like a god, and treating everyone else like strangers, all her attention was on Takeru. She even stared at him as he ate. Miu did almost the exact same thing with Sosuke. All her attention was on him, but she didn't forget everyone else, so it was less of an awkward situation with her, plus the Go-Ongers were used to it by now.

After dinner was over, everyone mostly got over the shock of Mako's behavior and did their own things outside. Sosuke and Chiaki were taking turns playing on Chiaki's psp, Kotoha and Hiroto were doing a duet while Renn, Saki, Miu, Hanto, Genta, Kaoru, Eri, Alata, Hyde, and Moune were listening, and Ryuunosuke, Gunpei, and Agri were sparring. Mako was just sitting inside watching everyone and she didn't hear Takeru walk up behind her.

"Having fun?" Mako jumped and turned around.

"T-Tono-sama!" Takeru sighed.

"It's just Takeru, like you've always called me."

"B-but Tono-sama, I can't." Takeru sighed again.

"Why not?"

"B-because."

"Because what?"

"Because, you won't like me if I don't show you any respect." She said everything after the first word quietly. Takeru was confused now.

"Why wouldn't I like you, I've been perfectly fine with how you've treated me."

"You won't like me the way you like Kotoha." Takeru was even more confused now.

"The way I like Kotoha?" Mako nodded.

"Uh-huh, it's not hard to see that you like her. You're usually really nice to her, and you treat her like she's delicate." It was silent for a few seconds before Takeru burst out laughing. Mako was taken aback.

"S-sorry, but you thought I liked Kotoha like that?" He got a nod before he continued.

"I don't like her like that." Now Mako was confused.

"B-but with the way you act-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Takeru cut her off.

"In case you haven't noticed, everyone treats her like that, and why does it matter to you anyways?" Mako began to blush.

"W-well, it's because I like you that way, and I guess after losing you to the dark side, I was scared I would lost you again, although in a different sense." She turned her head away and closed her eyes. Takeru turned her head towards him and kissed her straight on the lips. Mako's eyes shot open and widened in surprise, but then she started kissing back, and soon it was a make-out session. When they pulled back, they were both entirely breathless. Mako, however, was still confused as to why he had kissed her.

"Why did you do that?" Takeru sighed.

"It's because I like you that way too, silly girl." Mako beamed. After giving each other another small kiss, they went back outside, hand in hand.

When they walked out, everyone turned to the doorway and was surprised to see them holding hands. After getting over their surprise, everyone went back to what they were doing, except for Sosuke, he was thinking.

_"If Takeru could ask what was wrong with Mako, then I can go ask what's wrong with Miu. Alright, I'll do it at mach speed." _With this in mind, he walked up to Miu.

"Miu, can I talk to you for a second." Miu just nodded with a worried look on her face. They went inside the mansion and Miu spoke up.

"What's wrong Sosuke?"

"I think I should be asking you that question." Miu was confused as to what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Sosuke sighed.

"You've been acting weird ever since we came back from defeating Batcheed." Miu looked down. Sosuke sighed again.

"What's the matter Miu? You've been really overprotective of me after that." Miu looked up, nervously.

"When we were seperated, it reminded me of when you were killed by Yogostein. It felt like I lost you, so when I saw you again, I made a decision to try to protect you, as best I can." Sosuke blinked blankly.

"Ok, then why didn't you do the same with Hanto or Gunpei?" Miu blushed and looked down at her feet again.

"They aren't as important to me."

"Why not?" Miu looked up.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Before Sosuke could react, Miu crashed her lips against his.

* * *

**With Takeru-tachi**

Hiroto looked at the door, concern for his sister evident.

"They've been gone for an awfully long time. You don't think they were attacked do you?" Takeru shook his head.

"This place has barriers, nothing with evil intent can get in." Hiroto nodded, but kept staring at the door.

A few minutes later, Sosuke and Miu came out, both clearly out of breath with their clothes and hair messed up, and with hands clasped together. People gaped at the scene. Renn spoke up.

"You two didn't do..._that _did you?" Sosuke and Miu blushed at the implications.

"Of course not!" They both shouted. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Agri, Moune, and even Hyde turned to Alata and Eri, who were eating ice cream together.

"You two should be more like them, not afraid to show their feelings for each other in public." Alata and Eri spit out what was in their mouth and turned to the other three, mouths open. The Landick and Seaick members of the group continued to tease the Skick members.

While this was happening, Ryuunosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha were doing the same with Genta and Kaoru. Then Ryuunosuke turned to Chiaki and Kotoha.

"You two should be able to show PDA as well." Chiaki and Kotoha turned bright red while Genta and Kaoru teased them for revenge. Chiaki and Kotoha looked at each other, and linked hands, shyly.

Takeru and Mako looked at the scene smiling, with Mako's head on Takeru's shoulder. Sosuke and Miu were smiling at the scene too, the difference was that instead of having her head on Sosuke's shoulder, she was sitting on his lap.

The three groups of heroes continued to have fun into the night.

* * *

**And that's all I wrote. I think I did ok for my first Sentai story. Hopefully, no one was too out of character. Anyways, remember, constructive criticism is welcomed, and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
